


Undercover

by nat_oliver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of humor, Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, High School, Humor, M/M, More tags to be added, Peter Hale is amused, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Socially Awkward Derek, Stiles falls for the handsome new guy, Teen Wolf AU, Undercover Cop Derek Hale, Undercover Missions, Werewolves, and fluffy, so I really should tag this as underage, sterek, which is Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_oliver/pseuds/nat_oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me see if I got it right ..." Derek stirred in his seat. 'You want me to go back to Beacon Hills... to the high school... and you want me to work as an undercover detective... and you want me to  pretend to be seventeen so I can sneak between the students to find out who is the pup that is killing people?"<br/>"Uh ... that sounded better in my head, but... yep. That's it."<br/>The Sheriff stared at Derek expectantly. He seemed to ponder for a second, then he looked at the sheriff.<br/>Derek closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.<br/>"I'm going to  regret this, I'm sure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I had the idea for this fic some time ago and now I've decided to write it. My inspiration were those films of the eighties, in which an undercover cop has to go back to school and pretend he is a teenager to solve a crime. I figured it would be hilarious to see Derek pretending to be a teenager, because really, Derek doesn't seem to have gone through this phase of life.  
> Well, let me explain. This is an AU , so I took some liberties.  
> Derek is 27, then it has been ten years since the fire.  
> He was a detective in New York, but he had to quit. Mysterious reasons I'll explain later.  
> Stlies is his normal self, and falls hard for Derek, the new guy. (Who wouldn't?), But Derek is trying to avoid Stiles because he has a job to do, and Stiles is underage.  
> There will be a lot of humor.  
> Well, as usual, I'm Brazilian, english is not my language, I have no beta, so I'm sorry for any grammar errors.  
> Well, let's read!

Derek Hale parked his car along the curb on that street and breathed deeply before looking through the windshield. What was only a drizzle early in the afternoon had become a heavy rain and he could see people on the sidewalks wearing raincoats and carrying umbrellas and some people were seeking shelter under the awnings of the shops and restaurants of that area, and Derek could only think of how the weather matched perfectly with his mood: dark, cold, and not happy at all.

The man with black hair and green eyes gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. He shouldn't have come. He should turn on the engine of his car, drive back to his apartment and leave the Sheriff Stilinski waiting like an idiot. That was what he should do. But the Sheriff had his phone number and probably had his address as well, so... if Derek just turned around and didn't show up to meet the Sheriff on that Coffee Shop, the old man would probably look for him at his apartment. There was no way he would escape this situation.

"What the hell!" He cursed alone in his car.

Derek didn't want to talk to the sheriff. He could still remember the last time he had seen the man. It had been ten years ago, in the night his house was consumed by the fire, when _almost all_ his family had died. They had been murdered for what they were, for what Derek was, and the guilt was still devouring him alive.

Only Derek, his sister Laura and his Uncle Peter had survived because they weren't in the house when the fire had started. After that, they had left Beacon Hills and he had moved with his sister to New York and he had tried to build a new life and forget the painful things of his past. He had nothing to do in that city, why was it so hard to understand?

The night before, John Stilinski had called Derek. He had no idea how the sheriff had managed to find his number, but he thought that being a cop had something to do with it. He had said that he was in New York and that he would like to invite Derek for a coffee so they could talk. Needless to say that Derek found it very strange and for a moment he said nothing, considering if he should hang up the phone and throw it out of the window.

Derek and the sheriff were not friends, not even acquaintances, and the last time they met, Derek was seventeen. There was no reason for the sheriff to invite him for a 'coffee'. He didn't want to see that man, but Laura had insisted that since the sheriff had had the trouble to fly from Beacon Hills to New York to talk to him, Derek should be polite to at least hear what he had to say.

"Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right." She said the night before, giving the matter closed.

And of course she was right.

"Damn it!" He mumbled before opening the door and getting out of his car.

He looked across the street and he could see the coffee shop in which the sheriff was already waiting for him. Derek could smell the trees of the Preserve. It was a faint scent, but it was still there. Derek could never forget that smell and only someone who lived in Beacon Hills would smell like that.

His leather jacket protected him of the rain as he ran across the street, but when he reached the other side, his black hair was completely wet. He stepped inside the Coffee Shop and he was hit by the warmth of the place. The shop was not as crowded as he was expecting it would be. It was late afternoon, and people usually want their coffee in the morning to help them waking up. But it was not really empty, though, there was still a lot of people, enough to make Derek feel uncomfortable.

Derek searched for the sheriff with his eyes and found him sitting alone at a table in a corner at the bottom of the shop. Derek had thought it would be more difficult to recognize him because many years had passed since the last time he had saw him, but he was surprised to see that the sheriff looked almost the same. His face looked more tired and his hair had more gray strands than he remembered, but despite this, John Stilinski hadn't changed anything.

Derek walked slowly to the table and when he got there, he cleared his throat to get the attention of the sheriff who seemed more interested in reading a newspaper.

"Sit down, Derek." The Sheriff said without looking up from his newspaper.

Derek rolled his eyes and snorted before sitting down in a seat across the sheriff.

"How you doing?" John said, putting the newspaper on the table and picking up his cup of coffee. He took a sip and sighed happily.

"I've been better." Derek said dryly.

"I don't know if it's because my son doesn't let me get close to caffeine, but this is the best coffee I've ever had."

"Really?" Derek said, his patience was running thin.

"Don’t you want to drink anything? A cappuccino, maybe?"

"What I want is to know what I'm doing here?" Derek retorted harshly. "Better yet, what _you_ are doing here? I can't believe that you came all the way from Beacon Hills only so you could have a coffee and chat with me. "

The sheriff looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow.

"I've always admired the fact that you go straight to the point. So I think it's fair that I do the same." the sheriff sighed and placed his cup on the table. "I know what you are." he said with a serious tone.

Derek narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, hidden under the table.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Derek said through gritted teeth.

Instinctively, Derek looked around and sniffed the air, searching for any threat.

"For God's sake, Derek!" The sheriff said almost whispering. "Do you really think that if I wanted to do you harm that I would have come here alone and would be talking to you in a crowded place in New York, where everybody could see us?"

Derek listened to the heartbeat of the sheriff. It was slow and steady and he knew he was telling the truth. That made sense, but Derek was still on alert. Usually when people found out what he was, things did not end well for him or for the people around him. Would he have to flee again? He did not like to be pushed against the wall like that.

"Look, son, I know of your condition since before... well, I know about it for a long time." He sighed. "Your family was decent people and I liked them very much."

"I know."

"I don't care that you have claws and fangs and that you occasionally howl to the moon. You and your family never hurt anyone, so I will not chase you or Laura. I'm not an Argent."

Derek felt chills running down his spine at hearing that name.

"So what do you want?" He said sharply.

"Your help." The sheriff said.

Derek snorted.

"My help? Why?"

"I know that you are a detective, a good one."

"Not anymore." Derek looked away.

This matter was still a bitter one for Derek. For many years he had been a detective, and as John had just said, a good one. But Derek had quit a few months ago. Does he also knew the reason why he had to quit?

"Well, you know what they say. ' _Once a cop, always a cop'_." the sheriff said with a mild tone, as if he knew it bothered Derek. Then his face turned serious again. "There are some very strange things happening in Beacon Hills."

"What kind of things?"

"Some people have died."

"Let me guess, it looks like it was a wolf?" The sheriff nodded. "But you don’t believe that." Derek did not put it like it was a question

"You know as well as I do that there are no wolves in the Preserve."

A cold silence fell over the two. The sheriff was waiting for a reply from Derek and the dark-haired man couldn’t be more annoyed.

"Is none of my business." Derek said, but his words were less harsh this time. "I’ve left that place a long time ago."

The expression of the sheriff turned into a frown and he folded his arms across his chest.

"If I remember it right, Derek, you mother once told me that the Hales were the protectors of our city against the evil things. You will simply turn your back on us when we need you?" He said. "Your mother must be proud."

"If you need a Hale to do the job, go talk to my uncle. As far as I know, he's still there." Derek snapped, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

Now it was the Sheriff who snorted.

"Peter Hale? He's an idiot."

Derek laughed.

"I see you've already talked to him."

"Yes, I did. But for what I have in mind I need someone _younger_." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked intrigued.

****

Sarah was running down the trail inside the Preserve. The red-headed girl had her hair tied in a high ponytail and it bounced as she moved and she wore a blue hoodie and dark sweatpants. Everyboedy agreed that that was the best place in Beacon Hills to practice cross country and it was true. Sarah loved the nature around her, the silence of the forest, the sense of freedom. She just wanted her friends could have come with her, rather than have stayed at home studying. Well, Sarah would also have to study for the test tomorrow, but she couldn't sit still with a book in her lap while her muscles begged to be exercised.

That’s why she was running alone in the Preserve.

She was running for a while when she heard a noise like the rustling of leaves. Sarah stopped and turned around, intrigued. She saw nothing there. She frowned and turned back to run down the trail. "It must be a rabbit." She thought.

Sarah had walked a few yards when she heard that sound again. She stopped and turned to look behind her, this time a little bit alarmed.

"Hello?" She said and her voice echoed through the forest.

Sarah looked around. She could not see anything different on the trail or behind the trees, but somehow, she felt like there was something strange in the air. She shrugged and stepped back, ready to run again when she heard something like a growl from behind the trees, a low and scary growl.

She felt a shiver running down her spine. There was a wild animal. She felt her heart hammering violently inside her chest. She shouldn’t have come alone.

Without thinking, Sarah turned on her heels and started running as fast as she could, hoping to leave behind whatever it is that had made that growl, however, the wild animal seemed to be chasing her. The growl seemed to belong to something huge and feral, and all she could do was keep running. Shouting was useless because no one would hear her in the forest.

Sarah tripped on a rock and fell face first on the forest floor. Now she cursed aloud, because really, that was the perfect for her to fall like the girls in poor horror movies. She leaned on her forearms to try to get up, but she heard the growl. The creature was too close now. She could hear the paws of that thing stepping on the leaves that covered the floor of the forest and she didn't dare to move a muscle. Wasn't that what they teach on those survival lessons? Never run from a predator. Sarah froze in place, listening to the creature approaching.

The creature was so close now that Sarah could feel its hot breath on her neck. The creature seemed to growl and sniff at the same time. Sarah trembled from head to toe.

She knew she would die there.

****

"No." Derek said vehemently.

"Derek ..." the sheriff said almost pleading.

"You're kidding me, right?" Derek shook his head.

"No, I'm not." Sheriff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think some students are involved in these deaths somehow. I tried to interrogate one of them, but they say nothing. They formed a sort of gang or something and I need someone to infiltrate in this group. "

"Teenagers?"

"Yes."

Derek frowned.

"Let me see if I got it right ..." Derek stirred in his seat. "You want me to go back to Beacon Hills... to the high school... and you want me to work as an undercover detective... and you want me to pretend to be seventeen, so I can sneak between the students to find out who is the pup that is killing people?"

"Uh ... that sounded better in my head, but... yes, that's it."

John stared at Derek expectantly. He seemed to ponder for a second, then he looked at the sheriff.

"No." Derek said and stood up, but the sheriff grabbed the sleeve of his jacket before he could get away. The werewolf sat again.

"Derek, this is our only option." The Sheriff raised his voice a little bit and then looked around, fearing that they had called unnecessary attention.

"You can’t possibly be serious. Firstly, you don’t know who you’re looking for, and second, nobody will believe that I am seventeen years old." He hissed.

"They will, if you put some effort on it... and maybe shave your face."

"I don't even know how to behave as if I was seventeen!"

"That is just details." He waved his hand.

"Details? I... I will not..." Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

That was the worst idea ever. Where the sheriff had taken this idea from? Some movie from the eighties? He wanted Derek to be a undercover detective in a school - a school, of all places - and to infiltrate amongst the teens to find who the killer was - of course, because no one would notice that Derek was a twenty-seven years old werewolf

Oh, Jesus, since when that was his life?

"Derek, I know you're a good cop. What happened before..."

"I don’t wanna talk about it." Derek cut him off, but he continued.

"... It doesn’t really matter. I know you can do the job. _You know_ that you can do the job." The sheriff said in a tone that left no room for discussion. "So, what do you say?"

Derek closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm going to regret this, I'm sure."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I know, I know it has been a long time, and I apologize for the long wait. I was working on other fics and I ended up leaving this one aside and then I started in a new job which takes almost all my time, so I don't know how it's going to be the frequency of the updates of this and other fics. I hope i'll be able to post a new chapter soon.  
> Sorry, sorry, sorry.  
> I spent all week writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy.  
> Let's read.

"That's not funny, Laura. Stop it!" Derek growled to the brown-haired woman who was standing there, watching him from the doorway of his bedroom. She was having a fit of giggles, and she wasn't making any effort to hide it.

"I'm sorry, Derek..." Laura told him, wiping the tears of her eyes with the back of her hand.

She stepped into the bedroom and walked over to the large bed where she sat gracefully. She glanced at the werewolf, trying to muster a serious expression on her face - and Derek had to agree that she was really trying - but her determination was short lived and she burst into laughter again.

Derek rolled his eyes and groaned. He definitely didn't have time to explain to Laura something that was confusing even to himself. She would keep teasing him despite what he had to say - that was something very childish, and Derek pondered whether it would be wiser just to send Laura to Beacon Hills in his place - _and_ he still had to finish packing his things. The sheriff was so sure that Derek would agree to return to Beacon Hills with him and be his undercover detective that he had already bought a plane ticket to Derek and the two would return to Beacon Hills that same night.

Derek sighed, turned around and walked towards the closet, trying to ignore his sister.

"Sorry Derek..." She tried again, with a steady voice now that her brother wasn't in her field of vision. "...but you will look hilarious dressed as a seventeen old boy."

"Tell that to the sheriff!" Derek growled from the depths of his closet. "He is the one who had this brilliant idea."

"I have to call Uncle Peter and ask him to send me some pictures of you." She said with a giggle. “I have to immortalize this moment for posterity… and for future blackmailing.”

"Don’t you dare!" Derek glared at her.

Derek came out of the closet and walked to his bed. There was a travel bag in which he was tossing his clothes and some personal items. He threw a shirt into the bag as if the thing had offended him.

Derek zipped his travel bag and took a deep breath. He sat beside Laura on the bed, visibly tired. The werewolf rubbed his eyes and then buried his face in his hands.

"This is ridiculous." Derek muttered, letting out a sigh.

The dark-haired man didn’t have to say aloud what was going through his mind. Laura could read her brother as an open book. It was a siblings' thing. Laura could not say why, but she was always in tune with Derek. Somehow she always knew when something was bothering him and she was always there to provide comfort for her little brother.

Derek did not considered himself unable to do the job that the sheriff had asked of him, on the contrary, the werewolf was a good detective and he was very proud to be considered one of the best in New York. No, what was bothering him was something else. He did not want to go back to Beacon Hills. That place held a lot of memories, too much guilt, too much pain. To Derek, returning to that city would be like reopening a wound that wasn't fully healed.

"Hey..." Laura said grabbing one of Derek's hands, gently pulling it away from his face and squeezing it in a comforting manner. "You know that you don't have to go if you really want to go, right? I'm sure the sheriff will find someone else..."

"No, he..." Derek said taking a deep breath, squeezing Laura's hand back."...he came to me, he needs me. This case is not..." Derek huffed "It's not a human who is doing these killings. It's something supernatural, like us."

"Really?" Laura said raising an eyebrow "Are you Dean Winchester to go around hunting supernatural beings?"

Derek snorted, but he smiled a little at that. Laura wrapped her arm around Derek's shoulders and brought him closer for a hug.

"Do what you have to do in Beacon Hills, then come back here." she said, then she added as an afterthought. "Or maybe not. Maybe you'll decide to stay there."

  
"Why would I ?" Derek looked confused at her.

  
"Something tells me you will find someone there, your _mate_ , and you will want to settle down. Perhaps rebuild our old home." She said and Derek just raised an eyebrow.

  
"I'm going to Beacon Hills to work, not to get involved with someone." he said "And even if I wanted to get involved with someone - which I don't - I wouldn't have time for that."

"You'll be the new guy." Laura said rolling her eyes, as if Derek wasn't understanding something that was pretty obvious. "You'll be the handsome, mysterious guy in a leather jacket who apparently has a dark past. You will have a legion of girls throwing themselves at your feet before the end of the first day."

"They're _teenagers_ , Laura." Derek pointed out. “I don’t want to go to jail.”

"You might want to wait until she is old enough." Laura said, ignoring Derek's remark. "No time is too long if you're waiting for the right girl."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"I'm not interested in finding a girl!" Derek said exasperated.

"A boy then?" Yes, I think it's going to be a boy. A cute boy with sense of humor to balance your mood, Mister _grumpy pants_." Laura added, getting a gasp from her brother.

"Laura!" Derek whined embarrassed.

"You know I don't judge." She raised her hands in a defensive gesture. "I just think it would be nice if you had _someone_ in your heart instead of sadness and guilt."

Derek was silent again. He knew that Laura was saying that because she was his sister and she loved him and wanted him to be happy. But Derek could not imagine himself being in a relationship with someone. He went to all the dates that Laura arranged for him with her friends because it made her happy, but unfortunately, all those dates ended up being awkward situations and Derek just managed to embarrass himself, being socially inept as he was. God knows he had tried to make it work, but all his attempts had proved to be a disaster after another.

Of course, he would not admit to Laura - not even to himself - that the source of his problems in finding someone and settling down had a name: _Kate Argent_. Taking into account that the bitch had burned his family while she pretended that she loved him, it was expected that Derek would be somewhat reluctant to find a girlfriend - or boyfriend, as it had been not so subtly hinted by Laura.

"Yeah, maybe." Derek said. That was what he always would say, and it was far less rude than saying _"mind your own business."_ "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish packing my things."

"Ok, I'll leave you to it." Laura stood up and walked to the door. "You know? I just can't wait to have this apartment all to myself." She said with a smile and left the room, leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.

"I'll miss you too, sister." Derek murmured with a fond smile.

****

Derek could not be more miserable at that point: Derek hated airplanes; his seat was not near the window, it was near the aisle, and every time the stewardess passed by with a cart she would hit his elbow; the airplane was having turbulence; the whiskey offered by the stewardess would not help calm his nerves since werewolves are immune to the effects of alcohol and, to make matters worse, there was two brats on the seat right behind him who were making annoying noises while playing with what looked like toy cars.

Derek closed his eyes and tried to meditate, trying desperately to ignore the world around him and the things that were already causing him a headache. _"Think about good things, Derek."_ He thought _"Think about running in the woods, chasing a deer, feeling the ground beneath your feet, feeling the scent of the trees..."_

"You’re okay, Derek?" He heard a voice calling him.

The werewolf opened his eyes and saw the Sheriff Stilinski in the seat next to him - the window seat, of course, because the old man refused to switch seats with him – glancing at him with a worried look and Derek could not avoid growling softly. He did not noticed the folder that was in the sheriff’s hands.

"I don’t like to fly." Derek said through clenched teeth.

"Are you sick? You will not throw up on me, do you hear me?" The sheriff warned.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny." Derek said sarcastically. “Wolves are creatures of the earth, we like to feel the ground under our feet. Flying... is not natural."

The sheriff looked at him with an almost apologetic/empathetic face that Derek knew it was completely fake.

"Here. Perhaps this might distract you." The sheriff handed the folder to Derek, then he added "These are the files of the case."

Derek stared at the folder in his hands for a moment, it was big and brown and suddenly Derek felt himself being thrown into a bad movie. Again. I mean, it was so cliché.

"You know you can use tablets to store this kind of files, right?" Derek said raising an eyebrow. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with the old method…” Derek said frowning “…but this is just archaic.”

"I guess you're watching too much _'Criminal Minds'_. I don't have a big budget as the FBI has and, definitely, I don't know how that contraption works."

The werewolf rolled his eyes and opened the folder, fishing some papers from inside. There were pictures of three different crime scenes, the victims were two girls and a boy, apparently killed in the forest by a 'wolf'. Their lifeless bodies were laying on the ground, bloodied and torn apart.

He didn't need to keep watching those pictures for too long to know that it wasn't an ordinary wolf who had done that carnage, but one of his kind, a _Were_. Perhaps many of them, he could not be sure until he was there at the crime scene to sniff out the scent of the killer.

Derek knew that werewolves have an uncommon strength and it would be very easy for any _Were_ to kill a human by throwing them against a tree or just wrapping a hand around their necks and putting the right amount of pressure to break it. A clean death. But that ... that was vicious, it was done with wickedness. The killer didn't want just to kill the victims, he wanted them to suffer.

He glanced at the sheriff who deliberately avoided looking at the photos.

"I knew these kids, Derek. They had been Stiles' classmates since the primary. We have to catch this bastard before he kills someone else."

 _'Before he kills Stiles.'_ was left unsaid. Derek could see how the sheriff empathized with the families of the victims. He could picture the sheriff calling the parents of these kids to break the news. No, the sheriff would not call, he would personally go to their houses, he would look into their eyes and see firsthand as their world crashed down until there was nothing left. At the end of his shift, the sheriff would come home, he would head to his son's bedroom - just to check, he would say - and they would talk about anything and then he would go to his own bedroom where he would finally collapse, wondering when it would be his turn to have one of the deputies coming to his house and knocking on his door to tell him that his son was dead, gutted in the forest.

Somehow, Derek felt like he could not let that happen.

He put the photos back in the folder and began to read the police report on the case. Apparently, the sheriff was smoothing things over. All the three cases were being conducted as _'wild animal attack'_. People didn't need to know that supernatural beings were prowling the city and the word _'wolf'_ was already working to discourage people to venture in the preserve, the place of the murders. But some outraged parents had mobilized a few hunting groups and marched into the forest to find the beast that was killing their children, but their efforts had been fruitless so far.

"I still didn't get it, why do you think the werewolf is a student?" Derek asked without looking up from the report. It was then that he felt one of the children in the seat behind him kicking the back of his seat, making him jolt forward.

"Well, all the three victims were students of Beacon Hills High School..." Sheriff went on, deliberately ignoring that Derek had turned around in his seat and that he was currently glaring daggers at the brats. Two blond boys, probably twins, maybe nine or ten years old and they giggled at the sight of Derek's enraged face.

Seriously, where were the parents of these pests? Probably some seats away, watching the scene and laughing at Derek's expense. The werewolf really had no patience with children, especially when they were engaged in making his life a living hell.

"They attended some classes together and the killer apparently had full knowledge of their schedules and when they would be alone in the forest, at least how to lure them there." The sheriff continued.

"It might be a teacher." Derek suggested, sitting back on his seat, but soon he felt it being kicked again. The werewolf growled softly.

"Maybe, but some students had been behaving strangely lately, more reclusive, as if they had created a sort of cult."

"A pack." Derek mused.

Those boys kicked his seat again and Derek dug his nails in the armrest of his seat and closed his eyes, trying to find calm by mentally counting to ten.

"They barely knew each other a couple of months ago, now they are joined at the hip. I've heard that they disappear from time to time without saying a word, then they come home hours later, every time they bring a different excuse."

"If they are a pack, they would like to run in the Preserve, where they would have plenty of space and no prying eyes..." Once more, the brats behind him kicked his seat and this time Derek has completely lost his patience.

The werewolf turned around again in his seat and looked at the two boys who were still laughing as if annoying Derek was the funniest thing in the world. Derek gestured with his hand, prompting the boys to come closer. When they were close enough Derek looked around, making sure nobody was watching, then he whispered:

"Do you know the story of ‘ _Little Red Riding Hood’_?" Derek asked with a mild tone.

The boys nodded.

"Do you know the _Big Bad Wolf_?" The boys nodded again with wide eyes. "Do you remember what he did to Granny and Little Red?"

"He ate them." They answered warily.

"Good..." Derek said before looking around again to make sure no one was watching and let his wolf out briefly, just enough for the boys to see his hairy face, his fangs and claws. _"Behave yourselves, or else I'm going to eat you both."_ He growled softly, so that only the boys would listen.

The boys screamed and hid their faces in each other's shoulders, terrified. Derek went back to his human form before anyone could understand what was happening. Now these pests would stop bothering him.

Realizing the distress of the boys, a stewardess approached then, concern was written on her face.

"What happened?" She said softly.

"I think they are just scared with all this turbulence." Derek said, feigning a worried expression too. He was an undercover detective, for God's sake, he damn knew how to lie.

"That's it, my darlings?" The kind stewardess asked the boys. They looked at Derek, then they looked at each other, then they looked at the stewardess and nodded.

"Oh, darlings, don’t worry, we'll soon be landing.” She cooed “I'll bring some hot chocolate for you, okay?" She said smiling at the boys.

Casting a smile - and a no so subtle _wink_ \- towards Derek, the stewardess walked away, walking down the aisle. The werewolf sat back on his seat with a satisfied smile on his face. He glanced to the side and saw the sheriff looking at him with a reproachful look.

"What?" Derek asked frowning.

"Scaring little children? Seriously, Derek?" He said sternly.

"They started it." He defended himself.

The sheriff shook his head and the two went back to discuss the case. Needless to say the rest of the trip was infinitely quieter.

An hour later Derek and the Sheriff Stilinski were landing. They walked side by side in the airport, avoiding bumping on the people who huddled in the small arrival area to greet their friends and relatives who were arriving from distant lands.

"So..." Derek said stopping halfway and turning around to look at the sheriff. "Where is the hotel I'm staying?"

The sheriff looked away and cleared his throat, this time he really seemed apologetic. Derek didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this.

"Well..." he began, suddenly finding his boots very interesting. "Since you are working undercover and you have to convince people you are a teenager, it wouldn't work if you stayed in a hotel." He said measuring his words, as if the news that he was about to give Derek would upset him. "You must stay with a responsible adult, or a legal guardian of sorts."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked cautiously.

He frowned in confusion. It was then that Derek felt _his_ scent.

"You got to be kidding me." Derek mumbled before turning around to see a person that he was not hoping to find. _At all_.

"Hello, my beloved nephew." Peter said with a smile.

The werewolf looked at his uncle who was smiling at him as if the last ten years of their lives had not happened, as if their relationship had not succumbed to anger and remorse, as if Peter really was a good uncle. The older _Were_ came closer and wrapped his arms around Derek, crushing him into a tight hug.

“Can this get any worse?” Derek whined.

The answer is: _yes, it could – and would – get much worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for not giving up this fic!  
> Yes, the airplane scene was totally based on "Kindergarten Cop"  
> I've just watched that scene on youtube and i couldn't help but imagine Derek in that situation.  
> Please, leave your comments!!!!
> 
> PS - I'm taking prompts, so if you want me to fill your prompt just follow me on twitter and post it there. You can find me at https://twitter.com/NatOliverAO3  
> I'm waiting for you! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you liked, please, please, please, tell me on the comments : )


End file.
